Series of Lena's Life Pt 1
by A woman is a woman
Summary: OKAY, THIS IS MY 1ST STORY SO GO EASY, SUMMARY:I'm on a train, bored out of my mind. I wish I was back at Streatsfield, with all my friends. I don't know about this, but I have a feeling something's gonna happen.....
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! this is my first story so be a little easy. this takes place in like the third year. ya, i know, spoils the whole

story. but how would life be without a few spoils? lol...

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter and all that stuff.

* * *

_Hi. My name is Lenora Mallory Amelia Creech. But you can just call me Lena. I used to live in the USA in California. I attended _

_Streatsfield Academy of Magic. USED to of course, until my so called 'boyfriend' cheated on me AND got me falsely accused of _

_dealing drugs. Breaking my heart isn't enough for him, is it? NO... he also has to make sure he never sees my face ever again. _

_Of course, he succeded; why else would I have been shipped all the way to England to a boarding school? But more the _

_excuse for my parents. No kid to take care of while they obsess over their own life and money. I do have to come back every _

_summer, so HA! In their faces. Well, this is my life. No, this was my life. Until a particular boy with a lightning-bolt-scar came _

_and changed it. Who said life isn't full of surprises? Coz boy, was I in for one when I stepped onto the Hogwart's Express. I'm _

_Lena, and this is MY story...

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, how was that? I hope it was pretty okay... this is SO much better than the first version I tried to write.**_

**Anyways, TTFN! ta ta for now!**


	2. Introductions

A/N: hey, I probably won't be able to update for a while with all the schoolwork and all that

stuff,so don't be expecting a lot. Oh, and by the way, Hermione and Ron and Harry all say the

different things when they are talking to Lena. sorry if it's confusing!

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter and all that junk

* * *

I heard the compartment door open. I saw three people about my age. A brown and bushy 

headed girl, a redhead guy, and a messy black headed guy with glasses. I spoke; "Hey, are

you guys looking for a seat?" "Ya, we always have to find seats every year." the glasses guy

said. "You guys can sit here." "Thanks, what's your name?" "Oh, I'm Lenora Creech from

California." " Isn't that in America?" "Ya! What's yours?" "Oh, I'm Harry, he's Ron, and that's Hermoine." "Hi! Wait, you're Harry

Potter,right? Wow, that's so cool." he gave a nervous laugh. "heh, it's not allwhat's cutout to be." "So why are you here?"

asked Hermione. "Oh, my parents thought it would be 'good' for me to stay away from the bad influence of my friends... ya right,

the only bad influence was my so called 'boyfriend' back at Streatsfield." "Was that your old school?" asked the guy named ron.

"ya." "what did he do?" "eh, he cheated on me and got me accused of dealing drugs. great guy." I said sarcastically.(sp?) "It's

okay,"said hermione, "there's things worse than drug dealers around Hogwarts." "Very encouraging." "Oh, sorry, it's not that bad. I hope

you get into the same house as us. We're all in Griffindor." I heard the compartment door open...

* * *

A/N: SOOO what do you think so far? I know the conversation thing was boring but I had to 

put that in there. Sorry it's so short! more reviews, more stories!


	3. First Impressions

disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with harry potter, except maybe the books that i bought from the store.

* * *

_the door opened again..._

**"Look, it's Potty and his friends..." I saw a blonde headed guy (_a/n what's with me and heads_?) with two deformed ( a/n **

**guess ****who that is? lol...)****elephants****behind him. "Look, it's weasel head and the baboon brothers!" Ron retorted. (_a/n when I_ **

**_was in third grade, we were talking about different instruments in music. The teacher showed us a BASOON, and she asked_**

**_us what instrument it was... I shouted baboon... yes, embarrassing and stupid... I'll shut up now...) _"Pfff, I'm no more than a**

**weasel than you are WEASLEY." he said with a sneer. He turned to me. "Well, who's this? Why anyone like you hanging **

**out with _them_?" "I'm Lena and I'd rather be hanging out with them than with someone with the head of a weasel and a pair of**

**deformed elephants!" "Fine then! you'll see that I'm more worthwhile than then _them._" "Well they're my friends, so back **

**off!" he left with a huff and slammed the door. "Jerk." "Thanks again." "You're welcome Hermione." "That was Draco **

**Malfoy, the biggest jerk at Hogwarts...we've always been sworn enemies against him..." "Well, I'm glad I put him in his **

**place." "So are you really our friend?" "Of course Ron." **

**

* * *

**

**(harry's pov:Point of View)**

_**Wow, she is the prettiest girl I've ever seen... I really do hope she's in Griffindor...I can't believe she told Malfoy off, he **_

_**deserved it...**_

**

* * *

**

**Lena's POV:**

**_Hmph, that Draco guy is such a jerk! A cute jerk... wait, no, a jerk is a jerk, no matter how cute he is... well, Harry seems _**

**_really nice, not like Josh (exboyfriend) at the least. I might have some romance here after all... _**

**_

* * *

_**

Present Lena looking at this part of her life: (a/n these little parts will pop up now and then) 

I can't believe how right I was... and Draco is pretty hot... I can't believe he was such a jerk back then... wait, I've said too much...

whoops!

* * *

**"OKAY PEOPLE, IT'S TIME TER' LEAVE! GETOFF' THE TRAIN!" a person bellowed... "Who's that out there?" "Oh, that's just Hagrid, he's a giant and works here. He used to be the gamekeeper. But don't worry, he's nice, but I can't say the same for the company he's around sometimes." "Ugh, don't remind me of the spiders." "Sorry Ron." "Come on you guys! the train is going to leave without us if we don't get off!" "Coming Hermione!" as we followed her out the door...

* * *

**a/n: sooo, I hope you liked that... I hope it wasn't too confusing. ugh, today, I had to take these 


	4. Just Beginning

heyyy you guys!!! ok this is the last chapter of this fic soo read and review plz!!

disclaimer: i dont own this kay?? okay.

* * *

I felt the carraige rumbling on top of the ground as I stuck my head out the window. " Wow, England is way 

prettier than LA, it's so lush and green up here!" And as soon as those words left my lips, the carraige bounced

over a bump in the road and sent me flying face foward into Harry's lap. With my face beet red and my voice a

higher pitch than usual, I squeaked out, " Omigosh, i am SOOO sorry! That was a total - !" "N-n-noo it's alright, I

know it was an ." he managed to stammer out. Hermione had a knowing look on her face as she smiled and

giggled softly. Ron was laughing out loud spitting crumbs and whatelse everywhere.

* * *

Lena present time: OH GOD, that WAS hilarious! haha i remember his face when i lifted my head. PRICELESS. -giggles- We still tease him about it to this day. hahaha

* * *

When we got to our destination, we had managed to get ourselves composed and harry finally got the nerve to

talk to me again. We stopped at a pair of massive wooden doors, when they opened i saw a warm, brightly lit

hallway that looked so inviting with tables loaded with food. my stomach grumbled (A/N: i'm really hungry too :( )

I was about to follow the stream of students heading in that direction when a hand placed on my shoulder

stopped me. "Hey!" as i turned around. "Miss Creech, i presume?" a witch dressed in forest green robes asked

me. "Yes?" i asked impatiently. " Well I am Professor McGonogall, and i have come to inform you that the house

you've been sorted into is Griffyndor." I squealed in pleasure, startling the professor. "Harry! Hermione! I'm in

Griffyndor!" I bustled towards them at the table. But in the corner of my eye I noticed Draco staring at me

intensely, like he couldn't decide what he thought about me. I turned around and met his gaze. He smirked as he

turned back on me. '_**Hmmmm... I have a feeling that I'll have plenty meetings with that boy.' **_I

smiled to myself as i turned away and sat with my new friends. Oy Vey, this is going to be some year.

* * *

A/N: SOOOO... wat do you think??? I know i might have been a little slow but the fun's just started!!! But I still need reviews!! i know most of you people will ignore this but seriously, at the most it would take a minute. and i should know, coz i swam 2 whole laps freestyling in under a minute. (for all you swim team people :) ) Which one sounds harder?? So please review! it would SOOO make my day. 


End file.
